Bits and Pieces of Inuyasha
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots of various pairings that float through my head. Request rules inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Foxy Job

Fandom: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters/Pairings: Inuyasha, Miroku in the past tense, Sesshomaru/Youko

Word count: 479

Requested by: Ardents

An: So I have this idea that I'm playing around with for the Inuyasha world. It would be two stories. In the first one would be Inuyasha getting with Miroku and the ups and downs that comes with it. In the second story, it would be after Miroku died and Naraku was gone.

And near the end there, that stomach rubbing? I have no idea if it'll turn into MPreg or not. I'm still thinking on that part. So it can be due to anything from an unthinking twitch to rubbing his baby bump. *shrugs*

I have a plot for it, but it's still in the baby stages and I have many other stories to finish writing. I hope you enjoy a taste of that world as it is seen here. :)

* * *

><p>When he had broken into the castle, he hadn't expected to meet the two brothers who lived there. Inuyasha had, had a restless night and had been gazing at the items that had been his mothers and the few things that his mother had given their father. Having a sensitive nose and an uncanny ability to surprise, he had found the Kitsune trying to get around a seal around one necklace that they protected.<p>

In exchange for not cutting him off from the world of nature via beads, Youko had agreed to meeting Sesshomaru for a job. The Kitsune hadn't expected the puppy eared inus older brother to look much like a spirit fox without the ears and tail.

Smirking a the dry look that he was getting, Youko tapped his claws on his knee as Inuyasha snickered near by his brother. Idly watching as the Hanyou reached out and brushed his fingers over Sesshomarus shoulder, drawing gold eyes, the Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the soft look on Inuyashas face.

"I'm going back to bed, brother. You'll tell me how the talk goes tomorrow?" he asked, getting a nod.

"Yes. Get some rest. If you can't, get Ishina to make you some of that tea," Sesshomaru said, a bit of warmth creeping into his normally cool voice.

"Yes, yes, I will brother," Inuyasha laughed lowly, leaving the Inu and Kitsune to talk in privacy.

"Youko Kurama, master thief. I've been looking for you for some time and here you are, breaking into my home and trying to steal a cursed necklace," Sesshomaru drawled once the younger Inus footsteps faded. "I need you to go steal something for me. My brother had a lover who died a couple of moons ago and his personal items were taken by a female slayer. She has had a shield erected to keep my brother and I from gathering the items. They include a set of prayer beads, a tall staff for a monk and a bonding bracelet."

"Why would she take the items?" Youko asked, eyes dark but curious, his ears perked.

"She was far from happy that Inuyasha was chosen over her," Sesshomaru said, smirking at the growl that the information got. "So, will you do it?"

"Can I ransack the bitch?" Youko asked, smirking darkly.

"Leave the brother be, but do what you will with her things," Sesshomaru drawled.

Nearly three weeks later, Inuyasha was rubbing at his stomach as he gently played with the beads that had held Mirokus wind tunnel back for so long. His outfit sat upon a mannequin under a special preservation spell along with the staff that shone in the light.

While Inuyasha remembered and mourned his lost lover, Youko was enjoying the benefits of pleasing a youkai lord.

Who had known that the Inu was so flexible in his bedroom role and liked bondage?


	2. Brat KougaInuyasha

Title: Brat

Fandom: Inuyasha

Characters: Inuyasha, Kouga (Suggested Kou/Inu)

Word count: 709

Requested by: ardentes on

AN: Not much to say. Requests are still open. I am taking commissions to (those will take first place with me).

* * *

><p>"You're such a brat, Inuyasha," Kouga snorted as the young hanyou washed his skin, back to the wolf prince.<p>

"Why do you think that, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, more then used to Kouga invading his time at the hot springs. He figured it was the wolfs way of pushing his buttons and not getting attacked by him.

"Because of the way you act. You don't seem to respect anyone and it shows," Kouga drawled, sitting onto the ground and stretching out his legs as he watched as Inuyasha dipped down, wetting his hair before standing up and run his fingers through the dark silver hair, careful of his twitching ears.

"I respect people, you're just not one of them," Inuyasha stated, swimming towards one of the boulders, reaching behind it. Pulling out a small jar, he tipped out a thick oil, putting the jar back, all under the watchful eye of Kouga.

"So, who do you respect?" Kouga asked, drawing gold eyes over to him as Inuyasha worked the oil into his hair, massaging it into a thick lather.

"I respect Miroku for what he is deaing with, especially since he knows what will happen to him and any child he has if Naraku isn't dealt with for good," Inuyasha hummed, going back to washing his hair as Kouga continued to watch. "I respect Sesshomaru despite what he has done to me. I can understand why he feels the way he does. I don't approve of it, but I understand it."

"Do you now?" Kouga drawled, eyes dark as the hanyou nodded before once more dipping backwards, rinsing out his hair.

"Yes, and no, I won't tell you why. That's his history and I won't break that promise to him," Inuyasha said, standing up once more, moving to the boulder, resting against it, his hair floating around his body. Kouga continued to watch his companion, taking in every detail from the gentle yet strong slope of neck into shoulder all the way to the triangular ears that twitched.

"So who else do you respect?" Kouga asked after a few moments, curious as to how the young inu chose to respect.

"Shippo in a way. He lost both of his parents but yet he wanted to go up against the Thunder brothers to get revenge and to retrieve his fathers pelt," came the reply. "He's still young though and still needs to do some growing up. Sango I respect because out of all of the things that she had gone through, she still fights and hasn't stopped once."

"Why wasn't Kagome on that list?" Kouga asked after thinking about it. Inuyasha snorted and looked over at him that scarily reminded the wolf of Sesshomaru.

"She is a spoiled child. She doesn't make anything she owns, she buys it all. Even her arrows are made by Sango or Kaede," he drawled once more, running his claws through his hair. "Drop her in a situation where she has nothing except the clothes on her back and she'd end up deader then a corpse, which is saying something. Her only good point is the ability to sense the jewel shards and even the walking corpse with Kikyos face can do that better then her. On top of that, she takes off so often I'm surprised that Naraku hasn't won already," he finished. Getting tired of being in the hot water, he stepped out, uncaring of his nudity, instead drying off with a small piece of cloth. Kouga watched with wide eyes, mind stuttering to a stop at the sight.

"So, why don't you respect me?" he finally asked as Inuyasha pulled on his pants.

"Great leader you are, you're just as brash as I am. As a leader, you need to think of your pack first and revenge last," Inuyasha said, pulling on his top. "That and you want a spoiled brat for a mate. One that abuses her power, on another note. Not even I'm that masochistic," he finished before gathering his things and leaving, Kouga lost in thoughts about the truths that Inuyasha had laid out before him.

He had to respect the fact that as brash, and in some cases, innocent and brat like, Inuyasha was rather observant and really blunt.


	3. Manners MirokuInuyasha

Title: Manners

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairings: Miroku/Inuyasha

Word count: 571

Requested by:

AN: I enjoyed writing this one and it's in the same universe as A Foxy Mission, just earlier on. I REALLY might write this chapter story that's buzzing around. After I finish my others.

* * *

><p>The breeze was dancing through the trees that stood around the twosome, covering them with cool, welcomed shad. Kagome was back in her time once more while Sango had taken Kirara and Shippo to her village, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha alone. Thought Miroku was thinking long and hard about something or another, leaving his companion to his own devices.<p>

Looking to the hanyou, Mirkou raised an eyebrow at finding a scroll in his hands, the dark brows twitching over annoyed gold eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not nice to stare?" Inuyasha groused, not even looking up from the scroll as he rolled it up and tucked it away in his sleeve.

I'm surprised that you know such a thing," the monk hummed, leaning against the trunk of the tree that they were under. Inuyasha snorted lightly, mimicking Mirokus position.

"My mother started to teach me things before she died. Manners and the such. Some of it has stuck around but when you're living in the woods and trying to stay alive, it becomes unimportant," the inu hummed, drawing Mirokus eyes.

"So, what's with the scroll?" Miroku asked, curious about that and unwilling to drag up painful memories.

"It's the youkai lords meeting time. The clan heads get together every ten years to resign treaties and work out any major problems they have with each other without resorting to fights and war," Inuyasha explained, shrugging slightly. "I've missed the last 14. Missed four because I was moving around to much for a messenger to find me when I was old enough and then I was pinned to a tree."

"I see," Miroku hummed, the two falling into a comfortable silence. The dark haired human was unsurprised when Inuyasha shifted closer to him, their shoulders brushing. They were growing closer, having agreed to give their growing feelings a chance.

As much as they cared for the women in their lives, there was just to much abuse coming from them.

His mind drifting away from their budding relationship to the meeting that was to come, Miroku smiled as Inuyasha laid onto his back, head in the monks lap.

He knew that his other half would need some major lessons in manners. Inuyasha was brash, a brute at times, but blunt and truthful. Knowing the young hanyou, he would rub wrong against the other nobles. He couldn't very well let the man go and deal with those who would look down on him and his wide ways, despite his parentage. A human princess on one side of it and a full inu youkai lord on the other created a beautiful creature that neither side wanted to accept.

Looking down, Miroku had to laugh at himself, finding one hand buried in soft silver hair, rubbing at the base of one furry ear. Inuyasha was far from complaining though, nearly pushing into his hand with soft rumbles of pleasure. This...this was something that the girls would never truly understand.

Kagome would pout at not being the one able to keep Inuyashas attention and being the one to stroke his ears. Sango would be upset that Miroku wasn't paying attention to her, but wouldn't show it, or try not to. They wouldn't understand the sheer trust that there was between him and Inuyasha.

Watching Inuyasha doze, Miroku decided to ask about etiquette lessons later, just to allow the sleeping inu time to rest peacefully for once.


	4. Some Needed Truths SessInu

Title: Some Needed Truths

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Word count: 652

Requested by: Ardents

AN: So this one took a left turn when I wanted to go right, but it turned out cute.

**The following list is what I have right this minute. If you don't see your request on this list for what ever reason, first look over past posts, then PM or review me and tell me so.**

**I lost some of my list of requests. So yeah. All others', drop me a note and tell me your requests.**

**Please remember what I don't do!**

**No rape.**

**No scat.**

**No watersports.**

**No beastiality.**

**Thank you.**

**Arcane: Inu/Sess and Sess/Inu (het)**

* * *

><p>"Will you stop pouting, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sighed quietly as Inuyasha just gave him a glare in return before returning to his scroll, rolling up what he had just read, going back to also ignoring his older brother. The elder inu rubbed the side of his nose and eyed the younger male who was trying very hard to ignore him. He had to wonder if he had pushed his brother a bit too far. "Will you talk with me?"<p>

"Why should I? You seem to not want to hear what I have to actually say," Inuyasha snorted, making Sesshomaru groan lowly and sit back in his seat.

"Inuyasha..." he tried, surprised by the soft growl as the younger inu stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking very much like their grandmother at that moment.

"No. You know what, if you want to talk, I'll talk. But this time, you damn well will listen to me this time and you won't say a damn thing while I talk. Do you understand?" Inuyasha asked, getting a nod. "First of all, I'm not the reason why our father died, so put a damn leash on your mother before I show her just what I inherited from father. I'm getting tired of her trying to poison me, of my friends being degraded every chance she can and her insistent need to send whores to my room in an attempt of making it seem that I would dare sully our family name."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrows raise up far enough to hid under his bangs about the information that came from Inuyasha about his mothers activities against him. He had not known that she would do such things, especially since he was courting the younger inu. It would seem he would need to make it clear to her and any others against his brother that they took second place to Inuyasha, if that.

"You know what else? The only fucking servant in this place that likes me is Jaken. He's taken to doling out punishments for those who don't do their damn jobs properly. You know that new kimono that you got me? Ruined, shredded. And not by me," Inuyasha snorted, watching his older brother twitch.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked, getting a smug smirk.

"She's mucking out the stables and will be doing so for the next 15 years. But what has really pissed me off is that you punished me for something that I hadn't started! No, you take the damn wolfs side over mine, and I'm the one you're courting, not him," the younger inu snorted, eyes hurt and ears flat. "Sesshomaru, Kouga called me a pet, nothing more then a whore. He said once you were done with me, you would leave me and mate with a real demon." With those soft spoken words, hurt dripping from them, Sesshomaru could feel the shame and anger mix and rise in his chest. He had punished Inuyasha for attacking one he had seen as a guest, not as an idiot who would push his brother into attacking him. Sighing, he stood and gathered the stiff Inuyasha into his arms, nuzzling between the tiny ears that he loved to tease.

"I'm sorry, my sweet puppy. I suppose there is more of my mother then our father in my blood sometimes and it makes me a complete fool sometimes," Sesshomaru sighed, feeling Inuyasha melt against him. "I will deal with Kougas idiocy and if he ever says such things again, tell me. He, nor any others, shall be allowed to hurt you."

"Fine. But next time I get in trouble, you can't punish me for it. I'm going to be lucky to sit easily from the damn spanking you gave me this time," Inuyasha snorted, feeling the elder male chuckle and draw his fingers through his thick silver hair, loosening the tie that held it back.

"Deal."


	5. Beads of my Past SessInu DAD March 28

Title: Beads of my Past

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Prompt: Song: Forgiven by Within Temptation

Drabble #: 3

Word count: 306

AN: Okay, this one ran a little long but I'm hoping you guys enjoy the drabble.

Remember, this is drabble a day, just doesn't mean I have one fandom I'm writing in. If you wish for a drabble, please ask. Just keep the prompt to a word or two.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>Staring out over the forest, sitting on a cliff as he tilted his head back to catch the wind in his hair, Inuyasha smiled softly to himself as he dropped another bead over the edge. The hunt for Naraku and the jewel was finally over, after so long fighting against the mad hanyou. Friends had been lost, mostly allies who had gathered after hearing of the fights against him, but the main group had walked away alive, if not disturbed by the darkness that had touched them during that time of their lives.<p>

Sango and Miroku had finally gotten their acts together, getting married in a small ceremony lead by Kaede, and moved to Sangos village where other hunters had started to gather once more. It was doing well and had created many a truce between youkai and human.

Shippo stilled lived with him and was growing up into a fine kitsune, a fellow kitsune helping him train his powers.

Kagome had gone back to her time after the Shikon jewel had been purified and placed in Midoricos cave. She hadn't been back but Inuyasha felt that it was for the best. She wasn't made for their time, and she wasn't made to love a hanyou, much less anyone else not from her time.

Sesshomaru was still caring for young Rin and still followed around by Jaken, who was often punted by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha himself had fallen for his elder half brother, mating with the man and was happy with his small family. He had forgiven Sesshomaru his past transgressions as his brother had forgiven their father for falling in love with another woman and creating his mate.

Naraku was gone, everyone was happy and life was good. Inuyasha smiled again and let the last bead of his past fall over the edge of the cliff.


	6. Leave Them Surprised DAD March 30 KouInu

Title: Leave Them Surprised

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Kouga, Inuyasha

Claimed by: OokamiJudge

Prompt: New

Drabble #: 6

Word count: 172

AN: Ah, I had to FIGHT with Kouga to get this written. The pain in my ass didn't want to gap like a fish. Wuss. So I hog tied him and made him do it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mutt, what's with the formal kimono?" Kouga drawled, eyeing Inuyasha, getting a dry look as the hanyou tugged at the sleeves of the pale peach colored kimono.<p>

"It's not a formal kimono, wolf. And if you can't tell that it's not, then you're sorely lacking in knowledge," he drawled, sweeping his hair back down his spine, shaking his head with a glare. "It's a basic, every day kimono. One that Sesshomaru got me. He likes me in it."

"Wait…Sesshomaru…Lord of the Western Lands…gave you what looks to be a very expensive kimono? Why?" Kouga asked, Inuyasha smiling sweetly as he shrugged and waved a hand.

"He gave it to me because he likes seeing me in kimonos. Especially ones that he can take off easily enough. My mate is odd like that," he hummed, walking away, leaving Kouga standing in his spot, mouth fallen open as he stared after the hanyou.

"Mate?" Kouga squeaked, getting a soft laugh from Inuyasha as he went to meet with the rest of his family.


	7. Drabble a Day 9 April 3

Title: Thank you

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Miroku/Sesshomaru

Drabble: 9

Word Count: 277

Date: April 3, 2012

AN: And todays is now up! Enjoy. *coos happily*

* * *

><p>"So, Sesshomaru-san, what brings you here?" Miroku asked as he looked up at the imposing figure of his fiancés half brother.<p>

"I come bearing something that may interest you," Sesshomaru replied, voice smooth and rich. "I have come to understand that you wish to marry my brother."

"Yes, I do," Miroku said warily, grasping his staff as the daiyoukai reached into a kimono and pulled out a dark wooden box and held it out with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to attack you, monk. I may not have been the best alpha to him but I am going to try to make it up to him," Sesshomaru stated, sitting down. Miroku had to admit that the youkai was good looking, especially since he got his arm back. "My father would have ripped me into pieces long ago for the way I have treated him.

"These are marriage bracelets. You place them on your other halves wrist under the full moon and exchange vows. They will not come off until one of you die. I warn you now, you'll want to mate the moment Naraku is dead. Do not leave my brother to hurt again," he said, handing the box to Miroku.

Opening it up, Mirokus eyebrows raised upwards into his hair line at the delicate white gold bracelets. On the inside of each one were their names, looking as if they had been burned in by a claw instead of anything else.

"Sesshomaru-san," he breathed looking up only to blink at the fact that his fiancés older brother wasn't there any more. Smiling, he closed the box and tucked it away into his robes. "Thank you."


	8. Drabble a day 12 April 6

Title: Happiness

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Shippo, Kouga

Prompt: happy

Drabble #: 12

Date: April 6, 2012

Word count: 274

Next pairing: Omi, Schuldig

AN: Errr, just tired. That's all you guys. Busy, busy.

* * *

><p>Eyeing the young fox who was doing something with some braided string, Kouga raised his eyebrows in surprise when the strings themselves went stiff and hard.<p>

"So you really don't mind the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are together?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Shippo just looked up from the stiff string and gave him a dull look.

"As I said before, I don't really care. They make each other insanely happy and Inuyasha has a lover who is protective of him," Shippo stated, making the string go limp and than stiff.

"But...but what aobut Kagome? I thought that Inuyasha was insanely in love with her," Kouga stuttered, sending the nearly teenaged fox bursting into laughter.

"Oh, but that is funny," Shippo sniffed, shaking his head. "She treated him like a pet with those damn beads around his neck. At first he may have cared for her, but now? Not even possible."

"I see," Kouga hummed, sitting down to rub at his head, frowning.

"Look, Kouga-san, she was polite to you, but the rest of us saw her for who she was. She was not a nice girl in the end," Shippo stated, standing up and brushing off his pants and putting away the string. "Get over the fact that Inuyasha was a hidden heir and lord, and that he's now mating with a demon who could make you his bitch. Be happy that Inuyasha, who has had a life filled with pain, has found happiness."

Watching Shippo head away, Kouga had to agree with the young fox, surprising himself. It seemed as if he had much to think about.


	9. Drabble a Day 15 April 15

Title: Slimy

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Naraku, Inuyasha

Prompt: Evil

Drabble #: 15

Date: April 9, 2012

Word count: 255

Next pairing: Ken, Schuldig

AN: I have been dealing with various physical problems people. So yes, I've been a little iffy on actually posting on time. Doesn't mean I'm not writing the frickin' things each day.

* * *

><p>It was said that evil was a dark thing, leaving you feeling disgusted, slimy all over.<p>

But as Inuyasha gazed at Naraku, he could only see the one thing that made the hanyou turned full youkai dark. The thick hair that fell down his back was that darkness, full, rich. Black. Dark. But he didn't feel dark, he felt evil. It was thick and left an aftertaste on his tongue.

They had been fighting against Naraku for the last four years, everyone feeling the strain of the near constant fighting. Sango had dropped back to attend to a wound along with Miroku. Kagome was using hastily made arrows to attack Naraku and her bow to attack any of the flying bugs that were sent at her.

Even Inuyasha was looking messy himself; his hair was colored with his blood and others, mud and sweat. Sending a barrage at Naraku, he moaned as the evil youkai left, snickering as he did so.

Falling onto his ass, Inuyasha let his body shiver in exhaustion, gold eyes falling shut.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, gingerly picking his way across the battlefield. Inuyasha nodded his head as his sword turned back into its smaller form. Slipping it into its sheath, he moaned and used it to prop his tired body up. "That is one dark youkai," the young fox said, stroking Inuyashas silver hair.

"He's not dark. He's just evil, Shippo, so big difference," Inuyasha sighed, eyes closing as he tried to get back up off the ground.


	10. Drabble a Day 18 April 12

Title: Sweetness in my Memory

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Kouga, Miroku

Prompt: Memories

Drabble #: 18

Date: April 12, 2012

Word count: 268

Next pairing: Brad, Ken

AN: This is the same world as the one about Sesshomaru giving Miroku the bracelets people. A possible ending to the real story. Just some thoughts really.

* * *

><p>Standing before a simple grave near Sesshomarus castle, Kouga ran his eyes over the name that sat on the stone that marked it. Prayer beads hung from the top of the stone while a beautifully crafted staff was embedded in the stone. Sighing, the wolf prince ruffled his loose hair and turned to look at the castle, eyes finding Inuyasha who was sitting under a tree, head tilted back and eyes closed, looking at peace.<p>

Kouga knew that it was a rare sight for his friend.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the stone and stroked over the carved name. "Miroku." It rolled off ones tongue so easily. So freely even when it was tinged with the sadness that came from the knowledge that the man had died to soon, leaving behind a heart broken hanyou who still mourned his loss.

Shaking his head and turning away from the grave, he headed down towards Inuyasha as he pushed the memories of how it had all gone down. One last of revenge from Naraku, one last act of evil from a dying Youkai who just didn't know when to give up. But it was looking as if Inuyasha was finally moving on, nearly 20 years after Mirokus death and Narakus destruction.

"Hey, let's get lunch," Kouga called out to Inuyasha, gold eyes opening and turning to him as pink lips twitched upwards and a gently chuckle escaped.

"Yes, lets. Raizen-san will be here for dinner and I don't want you to be dealing with a growling stomach during the entire greetings," Inuyasha teased his friend, getting a protest.


	11. Drabble a Day 21 and 23 April 15 and 18

Title: Connected

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha

Prompt: Beads

Drabble #: 21

Date: April 15, 2012

Word count: 199

Next pairing: Schuldig, Farfarello

AN: I have decided to write three or four drabbles (one every day of course) and then post every few days. This is one of those.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall to Inuyashas room, Sesshomaru paused just inside of the door as he watched his younger brother put away the prayer beads of his long gone fiancé.<p>

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called, drawing gold eyes towards him, Inuyasha ppushing a silver lock back into its place.

"Sesshomaru-san, I thought you would be with Youko-san," Inuyasha greeted, closing the box that held the prayer beads and bonding bracelets of his past. Sesshomaru just walked over and smoothed a hand over his brothers hair, smiling gently at him.

"not on this day, Inuyasha. It has been nearly 50 years since you lost Miroku-san and I have always been here during that anniversary," Seeshomaru soothed, getting a sweet smile from the younger inu. "Tell me about your date with Michah."

"It was a date. Nothing spectacular. I think I had more fun with that one general at the last meeting ball," Inuyasha snorted as he swept his hair into a bun. "Why is it these guys all think I'm an idiot? Because I'm not, especially after you got don with me."

"Because they don't always see you as my brother and heir. Now, gather your things and we'll start our date."

* * *

><p>Title: Impressions<p>

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Naraku, Shippo

Prompt: Impressions

Drabble #: 24

Date: April 17, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Brad/Aya for laurose

* * *

><p>AN: I have decided to write three or four drabbles (one every day of course) and then post every few days. This is one of those.<p>

He could still hear the almost insane laughter of the hanyou that had nearly destroyed them all in his dreams. Shippo could still smell the miasma that had surrounded Naraku like a wet blanket, smothering everything around them with its stench. He still gagged from that particular sensory memory, even after so many years.

Shaking his head, Shippo smoothed his hair back into a low ponytail and gazed at his reflection in his mirror, eyes dark with his thoughts.

He had never truly thought that Naraku had left such an impression on his mind, but he supposed he needed to really rethink that possibility.

Looking to the ring that had once sat on Mirokus staff, he had to smile sadly at it as he remembered the man who had made such an impression on him. Reaching out, he played with it gently as he felt the old anger at Naraku well up in his heart before dying again.

"Naraku is dead, the past is the past and I need to focus on the present and the future," Shippo stated, a familiar chuckle sounding behind him.

"No truer words have been spoken, Shippo-kun. Come on, Sesshomaru-san is waiting for us," Inuyasha said, reaching out to fix a wrinkle on the foxes kimono. Smiling, Shippo nodded happily and followed after his caretaker and friend, leaving behind the impression that Naraku had made on him all those years ago.


	12. Drabble a Day 27 April 21

Title: Respecting a Memory

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Miroku, Sesshomaru

Prompt: Respect

Drabble #: 27

Date: April 21 2012

Word count: 251

Next pairing: Nagi, Omi

AN: I…can't stop playing in this universe! I love it. T.T And to note, remember, I plan on updating every so often.

* * *

><p>He had to admit that he respected t he human monk that had held his younger brothers heart. Miroku had been dieing, eaten from the inside by his wind tunnel, just like his father and grandfather, striving to destroy Naraku to not only save himself but everyone on the Earth. He had lived to see his wind tunnel closed, but one last attack by the dying Kagura had left him dying once more.<p>

Sesshomaru could still see the silent tears that slid from gold eyes and hear the quiet pleading for him to stay alive as they desperately tried to stop the wound from bleeding.

Taking a moment to breath deeply, he gazed down at the sleeping Inuyasha before standing from where he had been watching over his younger brother and left the bedroom. Walking outside, he paused before the headstone that protected the only human he had ever truly respected. Crossing his arms, he had to smile, just a tiny bit, as he remembered how Miroku had been wary of him whenever they had talked with each other about the monks future mating with Inuyasha. He had been unafraid, nor had he groveled in respect like so many others.

It had been nice, a second change in his life that had helped him mend his relationship with Inuyasha and to help him see his fathers point of view. Now he just wished on occasion that he could rip Kagura apart, piece by piece for hurting Inuyasha in such a way.


	13. Drabble a Day 30 April 24

Title: Puppy

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Shippo, Kouga

Prompt: Puppy Love

Drabble #: 29

Date: April 23 2012

Word count: 219

Next pairing: Ken, Yohji

AN: This came from the observations of a reviewer of mine. :D Just had to write it. People, the main story this universe is from? Kouga and Inuyasha are JUST friends. That's all.

* * *

><p>"So, Kouga, why don't you just ask for the chance to court Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, flipping a page in his book as Kouga looked away from watching Inuyasha as he walked through the garden.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kouga sniffed, looking insulted. Shippo placed a book mark between the pages that he was working on reading and gave the wolf youkai a knowing look.

"You've been following Inuyasha around like a puppy for the last 20 years, Kouga. You've been coming to visit whenever you have been able to, usually when the pack doesn't need you," Shippo pointed out, watching a very light dusting of pink appear on Kougas nose.

"He still mourns Miroku though," Kouga stated, raising an eyebrow at the snort from the young fox.

"He mourns the loss of a loved one, just like he mourns his mother," the fox said, standing up to brush off his pants. The teen looked to his friend and smiled. "Inuyasha won't say no if you ask for permission to court him. He'd welcome it actually. I don't think he's gone out with someone beyond you in the last few months."

"Yeah? But what about Sesshomaru-sama?" Kouga asked, Shippo smirking at him.

"Good luck with him," the young fox cooed before he left, leaving Kouga groaning.


	14. Drabble a Day 33 April 27

Title: A Little Chat

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Shippo, Miroku

Prompt: Explanations

Drabble #: 33

Date: April 27, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Omi, Schuldig

AN: Err, cute. Some hints of the past for this world. :D

* * *

><p>"So, why are you waiting to give them to Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he crawled into Mirokus lap. "Are you waiting to keel over or something?"<p>

"Shush child," Miroku chuckled, opening the box that held the bonding bracelets within it, smiling at the simplistic beauty of them. "If I had my way, we would already be bonded but I can understand where Inuyasha is coming from," he mused, stroking over the bracelets.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, eyes looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Well, when a youkai mates, their souls, their very beings are intertwined with their mates. When their mates die, they tend to follow if they don't' have a child to ground them," Miroku said, smiling at the fox as he let him look at them. "With Naraku still out there, it's very dangerous to do that. There is every chance I will die before Naraku dies, so I don't want him to go through that kind of pain, and he doesn't want me to go through that pain," he explained.

"I hope you two do mate though. You make him happy," Shippo chirped, enjoying the ruffling that he got.

"So do I, Shippo-kun, so do I. Hopefully the Gods will smile down on us and allow us to mate in a Naraku free world," Miroku said, Shippo nodding his he ad hard as he watched him put the bracelets away. "Come on. Let's head back before Inuyasha breaks down and outright kills Kagome finally."

"Yeah, let's."


	15. Drabble a Day 36 April 30

Title: Hopes

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Inuyasha, Naraku

Prompt: Regret

Drabble #: 36

Date: April 30, 2012

Word count: 353

Next pairing: Koenma, Yusuke

AN: I am tired and sick. *yawns and shudders* I hate this.

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls of his family castle, Inuyasha played with the rings that sat on Mirokus staff. His brother had finally been able to get the staff and other items of his now dead fiancé from Sango after nearly 2 years of trying. It made him smile as he headed for the granite workers work shop, the workers waiting for one of the string of beads and the staff.<p>

"Soon, he will have a marker. Very soon," Inuyasha sighed softly. Once he had dropped off the string of beads and the staff, minus two of the rings, he headed back to his room, sitting down on his bed as he played with the rings.

A regret that had bothered him for the last two years crept into his mind, making Inuyasha scowl as his fingers ran over the metal of the rings. "If I only had another chance to kill that son of a bitch and his wind slut, I would enjoy ripping them apart," he growled, shoving a bit of hair back, eyes flaring in anger.

Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes close as he imagined all of the ways he would rip apart the crazed human turned hanyou. Opening his eyes once more, he stood once more and moved to place one ring into an ornate box that held his and his Mirokus bonding bracelets.

"I wonder if Naraku is rotting in hell," he mused as he walked down the hall towards Shippos room. The thought brought out a chuckle, pausing in the hall to gaze out of the window there before shaking his head. "I can only hope he is being pulled apart by Hells creatures every day. Poetic justice for all that he did, for all of the lives that he destroyed so easily," he sighed.

Shaking his head once more, he continued to Shippos room to give him the second ring from Mirokus staff. It was time to forget the stain of Narakus touch and to finally mourn those that they had lost due to the bastard. It was high time to do just that.


End file.
